Konoha's Burgers
by paola-uchiha-haruno
Summary: Sakura Haruno detestaba con el alma ese restaurante de comida rápida, pero aún así va ahí ¿Por qué será? Entren y descúbranlo.


**Aclaraciones: **Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto, pero la historia es 100% mía. No permito su préstamo ni nada.

_La letra cursiva son los pensamientos de Sakura._

Bueno esta historia es bastante corta, pues fue algo que de pronto me llegó a la cabeza. Es Sasusaku y no tiene ninguna continuación….a menos que me pidan un capítulo extra. Todo depende de sus comentarios.

Sin más que decir disfruten el fic n.n

**Konoha's Burgers**

¡Como detesto este lugar!

Lo odio con toda mi vida.

-Bienvenida nuevamente Haruno-san.

Y si pudiera lo clausularía.

-¡Hola Sakura-chan!

¿Y por qué? Bueno empecemos porque las hamburguesas te las servían o muy crudas o DEMASIADO quemadas.

-H-Hola S-Sakura ¿la mesa de siempre?

Las papas fritas tenían tanta sal que si las sacudías podrías rellenar aproximadamente cinco saleros. Y éstas mismas si les sacabas toda esa sal te sabían a papel (no pregunten por qué sé a qué sabe el papel).

-E-En un momento t-te atenderán.

No importaba qué tamaño de vaso pidieras, siempre te daban más hielo que bebida. Además porque el pan era tan duro como una roca. Imposible de masticar.

¡Y no me hagan hablar de los asquerosos baños del restaurante! Tiene un nido de cucarachas.

Ahora, seguramente se preguntarán ¿si odio tanto este lugar por qué todo el mundo me conoce? ¿Por qué lo frecuento tanto?

Bueno hay cinco cosas que ocultan el hecho de que este sitio de comida rápida apestaba (metafórica y literalmente hablando).

1ero: El queso derretido era muy bueno, le daba sabor a todo.

2do: Estaba cerca de mi casa. Así que cuando tenía hambre, pereza de cocinar, y estaba muy ocupada, simplemente venía caminando hasta aquí.

3ero: La comida era barata. Me ahorraba mucho dinero para cosas más importantes.

4to: Todos los empleados eran muy amables y rápidos, no solo conmigo, sino también con todo el mundo. Por ejemplo Hinata Hyuga, ella era muy tímida para ser la asistente del gerente, pero cuando se trataba de controlar y supervisar a todos cuando él se ausentaba era la mejor. Naruto Uzumaki, él alegraba a todos los clientes con sus brillantes sonrisas y su actitud entusiasta. Finalmente, pero no menos importante, Sarutobi-san el gerente del restaurante.

Muchas veces le quise decir una que otra cosa del restaurante, sin embargo era tan simpático que no podía. ¡Por Dios si era como decirle a tu abuelito que detestabas el suéter rosadito de unicornios y arcoíris que te regaló en tu cumpleaños número 15! (tampoco pregunten por qué sé eso).

5to y último:…

-Bunas tardas ¿puedo pedir su orden?

-C-Claro –jugué nerviosa con mis dedos- S-Sasuke-kun.

…..Konoha`s Burgers tenía el mesero más sexy y guapo que jamás uno haya visto, Sasuke Uchiha.

-Déjame adivinar ¿lo de siempre?

Asentí con la cabeza.

-Entonces será una hamburguesa con triple queso derretido, papas pequeñas y una soda extra grande de naranja ¿algo más?

Estaba a punto de hacer lo que por meses he estado tratando de preguntarle.

_¡Vamos Sakura! Solamente dile ¿olvidé preguntarte si quisieras salir conmigo guapo?_

-B-Bueno…me gustaría… -_¡tú puedes!_-Un pastel de chocolate con crema por favor.

Parpadeó impresionado, ya que nunca pedía postres aquí.

-Vaya, eso es nuevo.

-Hay que variar un poco ¿no crees?

-Eso creo –se encogió levemente de hombros-. En unos minutos estará tu pedido.

-Gracias.

_¡Tonta, tonta, tonta, tonta! ¡COBARDE!_

Cuando se dio la vuelta y se alejó lo suficientemente de mí solté un suspiro de total frustración. En los siete meses que llevaba comiendo en ese lugar jamás he tenido el valor para decirle a Sasuke que saliera conmigo, y para rematar él iba en mi escuela. Pero estaba en un salón diferente, por lo que no lo veía excepto en los descansos (donde tampoco tenía el coraje de dirigirle la palabra).

Me gustaba mucho ese chico, no sólo por su físico, también por su personalidad. Era tan serio y misterioso, a la vez que era amable y simpático.

¡Cuánto me gustaría conocerlo mejor!

-Perdón la demora –salía de mis pensamientos para verlo- hay unos cuantos problemas en la cocina.

-N-No importa –creo que me sonrojé en ese momento ¡qué infantil de mi parte!

-Espero te guste tu postre –me dedicó su típica sonrisa que aún no me decidía si era picarona o divertida.

-G-Gracias.

Sin más se retiró.

Estuve unas horas tratando de masticar la hamburguesa y de sacarles toda la sal innecesaria a las papas hasta que finalmente me fijé en mi pastel de chocolate con crema.

_Por favor que sea bueno, por favor que sea bueno._

Cogí con cierto miedo el tenedor de plástico que me dieron, tomé con él un trozo del pastel y me lo llevé a la boca.

_No está mal._

Creo que encontré una sexta razón por la cual el lugar era bueno.

Por primera vez se dibujó una sonrisa de satisfacción en mi rostro por comer Konoha`s Burgers.

Estaba por levantarme y tirar todo lo que estaba en mi charola cuando me doy cuenta que una servilleta azul resaltaba entre las blancas.

_Qué raro, todas son blancas o verdes._

La tomé entre mis manos viendo que había un mensaje escrito que decía:

**¿Te gustaría salir conmigo?**

**Atte.: Sasuke Uchiha**

Abría los ojos impresionada. Debía ser un error, una broma o un sueño.

Leí la nota miles de veces, me pellizqué todo el brazo izquierdo y las dos mejillas ¡Esto era imposible! ¡Sasuke Uchiha me estaba pidiendo una cita!

-¿Le retiro todo?

Lo miré a los ojos, ambos estábamos sonrojados.

¡Qué lindo se veía!

-Sí…a las dos cosas.

Retiro lo dicho…. ¡Amo y adoro este lugar!


End file.
